


【数寄】代价（R)

by qinxinjn



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinxinjn/pseuds/qinxinjn





	【数寄】代价（R)

片寄这次回家形容狼狈，倒不是说他的仪表穿着之类的，是脸色格外憔悴。

数原有差不多一个礼拜没有见过他了，说不想念是假的。他忙起身，迎上了摇摇欲坠的片寄，任他撑着自己肩膀，好站得轻松一点。

数原也没有问缘由，大概晓得他最近很忙，左碰碰右摸摸看他有没有受伤。片寄对这种实为骚扰的关心不胜其烦，嘱咐了阿姨给他放上热水要洗澡，就把数原推开，自己一个往二楼房间去了。

数原知道片寄讲究，拉住阿姨，让她在浴室再放上个舒缓放松的香薰。

片寄在浴室里待得久，数原也不着急，安安静静地躺在床上玩手机，还给洗了盆樱桃放在床头边上。

许是香薰真的有用，片寄出来的时候面色放松了不少，大长腿裹着睡袍里，都有去走红毯的气势。

片寄动作缓慢地趴在床上，柔软的被子陷下去一个人形，要不是有个毛绒绒的脑袋露在外面，几乎要和床融为一体。

数原欣赏着看了一会儿，把他的脑袋搁在腿上，给他做头部按摩。

片寄被迫仰面和他对视，不知该如何处理目线，干脆瞪了他一眼。

数原只当他是怕自己耍流氓，苦笑着，为了自证清白，手里按得更认真了些。

片寄被按得昏昏欲睡，摸了颗樱桃吃着提神。

五星级spa虽好，他今天可是有任务来的。

“你堂堂一老大，怎么连按摩都会？”那樱桃酸甜适口，片寄吃出了胃口，又伸手去够。

“老大总也有不是老大的时候吧，就什么都会一点。”数原看他够着费劲，把盆拿近了点，贴心地喂到他嘴边。

片寄眯了眯眼睛，把核儿吐他手里：“不像我，就只会杀人。”

数原本想安慰他，你杀人杀得这么好，做别的肯定也一样好。转念想想自己这条漏网之鱼还活着，最好还是不要说出来提醒他的好。

数原转移他注意力，也不按摩了，左手接核儿，右手塞樱桃，流水线作业，一时效率高了不少。

“最近在忙什么呢？”数原终于装作不经意地问出了口，觉得自己的口气肯定比樱桃要来的酸，“不抱着你睡，我都睡不好。”

片寄被数原那绑架式的睡姿噎到，也不要他喂了，坐起来自己拿着吃：“算了吧，被你抱着，我睡不好。”

片寄又隔了一会，一个樱桃捏在手指间拨弄，说：“我们社出了点变故。”

数原示意他接着说。

片寄忍了忍，还是叹了口气：“我以前跟你讲过我们社的财务，红头发的，你记得么？原来以为是个老实的，没成想是个双面卧底，拿了我们的客户往来，谁给钱、谁杀的、杀的谁都在上面。要是漏了出去，大麻烦。”

数原能理解事态的严重性，皱了皱眉：“所以你这两天是在追人，还是在擦屁股？”

“都有，人也没追到，屁股也没擦干净。”片寄是真的要抓狂了，揉乱了自己的头发，又郑重地重复了一遍：“还是杀人好，我就会杀人。”

数原被他逗笑了，用手指把他揉乱的头发梳平，手感甚好，没控制住自己多摸了两把：“没事儿，这不有老公呢么？”

片寄都懒得做表情：“没跟你开玩笑。”

“没开玩笑。”数原把手里的核儿包在纸巾里，下床扔了又回来：“能解决的，你忙这些破事儿成天不着家，才是我们家的主要矛盾，一定给你解决了。”

片寄放下一小半的心，犹豫着问他：“真的？”

“真，跟我喜欢你似的那么真。”数原话锋一转，“可亲兄弟还明算账呢，我不能光出了力，还不讨好吧，你说是不是这个道理。”

片寄一颗樱桃刚塞进嘴里，吞也不是，吐也不是，捻着樱桃梗像是愣住了，不一会儿功夫，樱桃就给他含得又亮又润。

他咬了半颗下来，殷红的果汁染在唇上，问他：“那我好不好，讨个我够不够？”

数原受用地笑了笑，斜靠在床上不说话了。

片寄凑上去吻他，他嘴里尚且含着果肉，这一吻上去，唇舌交换激烈，口腔里是酸甜的汁液，到最后也不知道那点樱桃是被谁吃了。

数原一下一下地吻着他的嘴角，对他的一点即通既是满意，也很期待：“怎么，这樱桃跟我一起吃，会比较好吃？”

片寄偏了偏头，于是数原就吻在了他的脖颈上，而他几乎是跨坐在了数原的身上，看他的眼神暧昧又直白。

“不是，是想让你知道，”片寄无声地笑了，点了点自己因亲吻而更甜润的唇瓣，“过一会儿，这里就不是这个味道的了。”

片寄俯下身子，跪在他的双腿中间，也不管数原身上穿着完整的衣服，扯开他的腰带，又用牙齿叼开拉链，一气呵成地把半硬的性器吃进了口中。

口腔里温热湿润，嘴里的东西很快地就硬了起来。不是没同他做过这样的事情，可他仍旧习惯不了，每次都含得很是费劲。不过既然存了讨好人的心思，就不可能半途而废了。

他把性器吐了出来，嘴唇擦过冠状沟边缘，又伸出半根舌头，细细地沿着柱身上的经络舔弄。从头部亲吻到根部，一时湿润的亲吻声不绝于响。他的脸侧碰到数原的耻毛，把娇嫩的皮肤磨得有些发红。

数原的指尖摸过发红的地方，片寄并不抬头看他，只从喉咙里发出一点哼哼，像是邀功又像是撒娇。

数原心里烧得厉害 ，片寄便感受到了手里扶着的东西又大了一点，他再一次含住了性器，努力地吞吐着整根，甚至主动地为他做了几个深喉，感受到了数原的肌肉越来越紧绷也没有后退，任他射在了自己的嘴里。

片寄脸颊酡红，眼角有浅浅的泪花，却不知死活地伸出舌头炫耀，给他看呈在唇舌间的浓稠白液后，目光颇为无辜：“这是一个礼拜的量？”

不等数原开口说话，又把那些东西给咽了下去，他偶然才看得到数原呆傻的模样，手下不轻不重地捏着已经泄过一次的性器，好让他快些回神。

圣人若是坐怀不乱，那定是因为美人不够美，还不够骚。数原这样总结目前的状况。

既然数原有身为流氓的认知，没道理落了下风。他抓着身上趴着的人，只轻轻一掀，就把片寄重新扔在了床上。

动作间，片寄身上的浴袍差不多散了架，露出了胸口大片白皙细嫩的肌肤。他半撑起胳膊，那松垮的浴袍极有眼色，乖觉地从他的肩上滑落了下来，上面还有数原在上面留下来的，一个多礼拜都没有消掉的咬痕。

他察觉到数原停留在肩头咬痕上的目光，故意蹙着眉娇娇地喊痛，一双长腿却和嘴里说的不一样，自发地往数原的腰上盘。

数原一手托住他的屁股，另一只手顺着浴袍内侧往里摸。抛开这一个礼拜的劳累来看，数原将他喂养得实在很好，这一点尤其表现在臀肉上。片寄再瘦的时候，屁股上也是有肉的，现在更是柔软丰盈。臀肉驯熟地陷在数原的手指间，像是熟透了的桃，一掐就能烂出汁水来。

数原还真碰到了一手水,明显是自己已经玩过了：“你做过扩张了？”

片寄没有露怯，却偷偷红了耳廓：“不然这么长时间，我是在浴室里打扫卫生么？”

数原要还想不明白前因后果也就不用混了。他掐着片寄的腰翻了个面，让他跪趴在床上，在他的耳垂上惩罚性地啃了一下：“你算计我？”

片寄小臂撑着身体，回头向他索吻，调情的话说得理直气壮：“你情我愿的事情，怎么能叫算计呢。”

片寄哪怕是要天上的星星，数原自问也要拼力替他去够一够，他心甘情愿得很，其实并不生气。最多也只是故意拿乔，好借题发挥，有理由对美人行凶。

数原安抚似的吻了吻他的肩胛骨，却又卡着他的脖子，逼他把屁股翘得高高的，莹白的臀肉上浮着粉色的指痕，而那穴口似乎察觉到了危险的目光，惶惶地收缩着，晶莹的体液顺着大腿淌到了膝窝。

“那就别浪费了。”数原没给他反应的时间，说完就插了进去。

“哈…”猛烈的进入让片寄的腰塌得更低，手臂承受不住自重，上半身贴在被面上，凉凉的，却降不下来身体的温度。

数原不着急，不紧不缓地操干着，可每一次都进的更深。事实证明片寄的扩张做的不错，数原顶了没几下，就能整根快意地抽插了。

片寄被他顶地整个人往前怂，不得不抓着枕头好让自己不要太狼狈。随着数原的动作，呻吟从口出破碎地流出，他半张脸埋在被子里，尾音闷闷的，有点委屈。

他并不喜欢这个体位，这样的性交带着原始的气息，更像是兽类未开化的征伐，他觉得不应该是这样的。更何况多年的职业素养作祟，把大片的背后暴露给他人，确实难以心安。

数原当然能察觉到他的心不在焉，熟门熟路地找到了他的敏感点，片寄的叫声轻得发甜，身体复又汪成了一池春水。

“在想什么呢，这种时候也能走神。”数原问他，性器在他的后穴里慢条斯理地研磨，却又偏偏只擦过敏感点的周围，一副非要逼人发疯的态度。

“呜…啊…”片寄只觉得浑身酸胀地难受，用后穴去收缩着夹他，说话的声音哑得很，“我在想…都洗过澡了…哈…又要弄脏了…”

“一会儿还有更脏的呢。”数原企图说服他，看他越趴越往前，伸手把人捞得离自己更近一些，伏在他的背上，盖住了一整片的肌肤，同他共享激烈而鲜活的心跳，“我给你洗，有我呢。”

数原啃咬着他的后颈，嗓音更近了些，又像是那声音本就存在于大脑里的一样。数原又说了一遍，为承诺加重背书，胸腔的震动令人心口发酥：“没事，有我呢。”

片寄在阴暗中行走太久，学会了不在意很多事情，也吃过不少苦。跌跌撞撞地走啊走，偏有人硬闯进来，邀请他吃最甜的糖果，在他的眼前点亮了不曾见过的温度。

数原不明白他才是要被讨好的那个，怎么转眼间就变成他在伺候人了。

数原的性器粗长，既然打定了注意要他舒服，掐着他细腻嫩滑的腰肢，操弄得又深又猛。身后的操干加快了一个频率，数原发现了他扭着腰在床面上磨蹭自己早已流水的性器，拉着他的胳膊，抬起他的上半身，强迫他靠着自己。

快感一层一层地堆积，却得不到释放，片寄想伸手去碰碰前端，被数原伸手打开了。于是脆弱的东西落入了他人的手里，数原的手里有茧，粗糙的掌心滑动着把极乐推向最高峰。

但数原停了下来，非但如此，还坏心眼地用拇指把顶端堵住：“一个人偷跑？”

骤然从云端跌落的滋味不好受，大脑内的思绪被抽成真空，片寄的身体里一半是燎原一半是山洪，在血脉里奔腾而下，却因一根手指，被拦住了去路，又反向汇聚噬咬着每一个细胞，眼里蒸出了浓重的潮气。

片寄咬着嘴唇，那好看的唇瓣就要被他咬破时，他终于忍不住哭出了声。这次是当真被欺负地狠了，片寄看也不愿意看他，闭着眼睛只管自己哭。饶是这样，也很快哭湿了脸蛋。

数原被眼泪制裁，心疼他脸都哭红了，把他转过来面对面抱着，性器在他的体内转了一整圈。片寄到底是耐不住，颤抖着，哭声飘成了婉转的鼻音。

数原吻去他的泪水，边同他亲吻，边哄他：“跟我一起好不好？凉太跟我一起。”

性爱跟爱情一旦扯上了关系，就不能叫做性交，而是做爱。

起伏之间臀肉拍打在数原的大腿上，激起小小的臀浪，肉欲横成。片寄环着数原的脖子，挂在他的身上哼哼唧唧，爽利的感觉抵过了委屈和不满，倒真的不再计较，乖顺地任他操弄了起来。

数原也没有吊他太久，痛快地对着他的敏感点操干，片寄情动，摆动着腰配合他。数原算着他上下的频率，在他往下坐的时候，狠狠地勒住他两边的腰部往下按。两边都用了力气，这一下进地前所未有的深。

云端松软，浑身被包裹进海底的暖流。一颗糖果悠悠然掉进了他的手里，代替了太阳和月亮的热量，而代价是一颗真心。

“啊…”片寄喘息着射了，后穴仍在抽搐着，数原加快节奏，也射在了他的体内。

数原言出必行，抱着片寄去冲洗。片寄手脚发软站也站不住，只能接着数原的力气勉强不掉下去。

数原试好了水温，才把浴盆放满，小心翼翼地抱着片寄跨了进去。片寄仍旧只给他一个栗子般的后脑勺，数原能看到他微微突出的脊椎骨，浅浅的呼吸打在耳边，美好得不像是庸俗繁芜生活里可拥有的东西。

数原探了一个手指进去抠弄，片寄被突如其来的异物感刺激到，无力地想推开他。数原只好用亲吻来缓解他的不安，拍拍他的头发：“不给你弄出来，你一会儿要难受的。”

片寄懒洋洋地应了，可数原越抠心思越歪，水面涟漪波动，也不知道清洁有没有做干净，填着后穴的从手指和温水，变成了数原的性器。

片寄连声音都叫不出来，缓了好长功夫，眼前的炫白才慢慢散去，而视野被顶得直晃， 遭不住小声地向他求饶，什么羞人的称呼都敢往外说。

“笨蛋，做爱的时候说这种话是助兴的，”数原觉得他又傻又可爱，好心地为他讲解，连吻带啃，亲得片寄晕乎乎的，“再说，一个礼拜的量可不止这点。”

到照顾片寄睡下了，数原拿了手机出房间打电话。

“干嘛，你要的客户资料我都发给你了，还打我电话，不是说好放假的嘛。”电话那头接起来就是连珠炮的一通抱怨。

数原刚吃饱，格外耐心地听他说完：“恩恩，知道知道，想请你吃饭。”顿了顿又说，“你嫂子也来。”

“哟，我中务裕太认识你这么多年还有这种好事？对了，我嫂子…”电话那头花了点功夫对号入座，沉默了，甚至想挂电话，想把电话卡扔了，想离家出走。

数原也觉得自己有点儿不是人，语气很和善：“你俩以后总要碰上的，有我在还能解释开了，不然你以后的每一天都活得心惊胆战的，对不对？”

中务飞快地盘算着，不说话了。

数原知道这是同意了，最后又补充道：“就是你来的时候吧，只是有这种可能哈，你也别害怕，尽量还是把防弹衣护心镜软猬甲啥的，有的都带上哈。”

中务裕太：男人一谈恋爱，全是狗逼

无奖竞猜：pjlt知道实情后，谁会更需要防弹衣护心镜软猬甲呢？


End file.
